This invention relates generally to a material handling system and method. In particular, the invention relates to a material handling system and method for silicon fines, for example, but not limited to, silicon fines moved to a melting apparatus or furnace. Further, the invention relates to a material handling system and method for melting silicon fines and extracting process byproducts, such as, but not limited to, silicon oxides (SiO, SiO2, or SiOx), hereinafter “silicon oxides”.
Screw feeders are commonly used to feed powder in various processes and apparatuses. These screw feeders are generally conventional conveyor type screw feed apparatus, with little consideration for heat or other ambient conditions to receiver or associated apparatus to which the screw feeder is associated. For example, screw feeders do not generally consider aspects of the apparatus or receiver for the screw feeder. Known screw feeders, especially those for fines, are not known to be concerned with any exhaust from the receiver or the associated apparatus. Also, known screw feeders are not seen to be concerned with ambient temperature considerations in the receiver or the associated apparatus. Moreover, known screw feeders, if a double screw-type arrangement, are not known to use a shaft of one screw as the tube for a second screw.
Accordingly, a screw feed device is provided that considers the ambient conditions of the receiver or associated apparatus. Moreover, a screw feed device is provided to feed silicon to a furnace receiver, while simultaneously removing the undesirable silicon oxide byproduct, which can be realized with a dual screw feed device.